


Nie bądź taki hardy

by posokowiec



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Miniaturka, Oneshot, Shounen-ai
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Yuri zawsze mówi to, co myśli.





	

Czemu na niego patrzysz.  
Czemu, do cholery.  
Dlaczego.  
Ślini się na twój widok, traktuje cię jak bóstwo. Odpowiada ci to.  
Ten nieudacznik. Ofiara losu, żałosny mięczak.  
Co takiego w nim widzisz?  
Ty...

Trzaśnięcie dłonią o drzwi kabiny rozniosło donośny huk w męskiej łazience.  
Przerażony Katsuki spiął wszystkie mięśnie, nie ważąc się nawet ruszyć pod czujnym okiem Yuriego. Niemrawo podskoczył ze strachu, gdy ten tylko kląskał językiem i gniewnie przymrużał powieki. Czuł coraz większą panikę, przypominając sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie – było niemal identyczne.  
Nie zdążył pomyśleć o niczym więcej, kiedy jedna ze stóp blondyna walnęła w podłogę między jego nogami. Yuuri gwałtownie zderzył plecy o drzwiczki za sobą; nieprzyjemne mrowienie rozlało się mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa, natomiast mroczki spowodowane szokiem na chwilę przyćmiły obraz wściekłego Rosjanina.  
 _Ty..._  
Katsuki nie potrafił powstrzymać krótkiego pisku, czując palec Plisetsky’ego boleśnie wbity między żebra. Nim jednak cokolwiek zrobił, nastąpił kolejny huk, tym razem spowodowany mocnym kopnięciem w kabinę.  
– Odpierdolże się wreszcie od Viktora! Głupku!! – ryknął niespodziewanie Yuri, stając na palcach, by zrównać oczy z wstrząśniętym brunetem.  
– Ech? – sapnął sparaliżowany Yuuri.  
Plisetsky zdążył się już od niego odsunąć. Schował dłonie w kieszenie spodni, ruszając ku wyjściu z łazienki.  
– Pierdolony nerd – warknął jeszcze pod nosem, a drzwi od pomieszczenia zatrzasnęły się za jego plecami.  
Na korytarzu stanął w półkroku, nieopodal dostrzegając wpatrzonego w niego Nikiforova.  
Słyszał? Na pewno, tego darcia japy nikt by nie niedosłyszał, pomyślał, obserwując czubki własnych trampek. Ukryte przed światłem dziennym place z całych sił zacisnął, chcąc jakoś zahamować wzrastającą frustrację.  
Nie pomogło.  
Spuścił ramiona, po czym gwałtownie odwrócił twarz w stronę Viktora, gromiąc go wzrokiem.  
– I co się gapisz?! Kolejny idiota! – wrzasnął, pokazując język. – Zająłbyś się wreszcie moim treningiem, a nie ciągle się gdzieś szlajasz! IDIOTA!  
Wykonując szybki w tył zwrot i znikając za najbliższym zakrętem, Yuri nie był w stanie dostrzec delikatnego uśmiechu, powoli kiełkującego na wargach Nikiforova.


End file.
